Wrath of God
by Youva2000
Summary: A series of pre-planned bomb blasts have rocked the Contest Circuit. May is determined to get to the bottom of it. She enlists the help of Ash and together they set to find the people responsible for making the lives of coordinators a living hell. Rated M for language, violence and possible lemons. Reuploaded due to some technical issues!
1. Prologue

**Hello Mi Amigos! Welcome to my new story, Wrath of God. Although categorised under Adventure-Romance, this is actually more of a crime-drama story.**

 **Characters other than May and Ash WILL be mentioned but they'll not be involved in the main storyline. There will be character deaths. The rating is M due to its language, content and possible lemons. Reviews are welcomed (except Flames🔥).**

 **I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. But the lazy people and AdvanceShippers of this site are also requested to read this story.**

 **I also challenge each and every Pokémon FanFic writers. You will not be able to guess the main culprit all the way till the last few chapters. YOU JUST CAN'T!😎**

 **Note:- Sorry for the constant reuploading of the story. My computer system has been experiencing some technical issues which have now been resolved.**

 **Now, without any further ado, EMPECEMOS!✌👇**

* * *

PROLOGUE

 ** _Date:-_** _15th September, 2017_

 ** _Location:-_** _Slateport City_

 ** _Time:-_** _5.30pm_

A young brunette girl of about twenty-two is fidgeting with a recorder. She is wearing a pink skirt with a pink top. Her hair is is tied with a golden ribbon although a part of her hair is hanging upside down from two sides, forming a V. Beside her is a blunette of about twenty. Her head is leaning over the shoulder of the brunette. Behind them is a red-haired girl who is watching them while face palming herself. These girls are May Maple, Dawn Berlitz and Zoey Nozomi. All of them are coordinators. GREAT COORDINATORS!

"Hello and welcome to a special edition of May's Expedition. Today we have our special guests, Dawn Berlitz and Zoey Nozomi. Alright, so this special edition is in honor of the fiftieth Grand Festival. Yeah! THE FIFTIETH GRAND FESTIVAL. Today's the Golden Anniversary of our good ol' Grand Festival. This takes place at a time when Contests are at the peak of their popularity. Not gonna boast but still, we are kinda…you know, responsible for this popularity. I mean not just us but a plethora of other coordinators too."

May stopped, paused her recorder and looked at Dawn who gave her a look that said, 'You've gotta do it.' May frowned. "Sorry for the pause folks. We were experiencing some technical issues. Anyways the other notable coordinators responsible for this surge in popularity of the Contests are Drew Hayden, Harley Thorne and Solidad Saori." Dawn scooted closer to the recorder and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but we three are WAY BETTER than those clowns." May and Zoey giggled at Dawn's sentence. Dawn laughed sheepishly and stuck out her tongue at the aforementioned trio who were sitting two seats away from May and her friends. The bluenettes actions went unnoticed which made her annoyed. Drew, Harley and Solidad left their seats and went right past May and Dawn, further annoying Dawn.

"Let it be Dawn. They're not worth the attention they usually get." May told her blunette friend. Dawn nodded and glared at Drew and his friends.

May, Dawn and Zoey spent time discussing their tactics against their opponents. Just at that moment, Vivian and Lilian Meridian appeared on the huge LED screen in the room.

"The matchups have been revealed. For today we'll have five matches. All the matches will take place after a speech by Mr. Raoul Contesta and a performance by the popular Desmond Heller." Lilian Meridian announced. "The matchups are:- Tyler Westwood vs Selene Mueller, Andy Klaus vs Edward Franklin, Benjamin Wesley vs Louis Parker, Ulysses Spades vs Jimmy Marshall and finally…May Maple vs Drew Hayden." Vivian Meridian announced.

May's frowned upon learning about her opponent but was also satisfied as she wanted to humiliate the green-haired coordinator in front of all the fifty-thousand people in the stadium.

Dawn and Zoey noticed the look on May's face and placed their hands on her shoulder. "We know that you will kick his ass. You're far more talented and superior than him." Zoey assured the brunette coordinator. Dawn also nodded in agreement. The look of anger on May's face was now replaced with a vibrant smile. May brought the two into an almost bone-crushing hug.

May was going through her fanny pack, checking it once, in case she left anything. Suddenly, her hand stopped when she realised that an extremely precious item of hers was missing. Her eyes widened when she remembered that she left it in the closet of the hotel where she was staying.

Dawn and Zoey noticed May's reaction and decided to ask her. "Forgot something?" Dawn asked. "Yeah. The ribbon. I left it at the hotel. I must go back and get it. You both know it's my goodluck charm." May replied. "Alright. You may go and get it but be a little careful from next time because this was very clumsy of you." Zoey told May. May smiled sheepishly before sharing a group hug with her friends.

May rushed out of the dressing room, went past the practice arena before arriving at the main hall. May was so drowned in her thoughts that she did not notice her shoulder colliding with that of a green-haired boy. Her mind wandered back to reality when that green-haired boy shouted her name. "Hey MAY!"

May turned around and looked at the green-haired boy. Immediately, she was filled with disgust and contempt on seeing the boy and his two friends. The green-haired boy walked towards her and flicked his hair.

"What do you want Drew?" May asked with increasing irritation. Drew just smirked. "You know what May. After I beat you today, I'm gonna take you out for a date. I mean Ketchum's little 'preoccupied' with his other girls. So I doubt he has any time for you. What do you say May?" May shot a glare at him. "That's the worst joke you ever made Drew. I am not going with you anywhere, let alone a date." Drew frowned before making a smug face. "But you still can't beat my Darling." May wanted to strangle Drew the moment he called her 'darling' but chose not to engage in any form of violence on such an auspicious day. So she decided to destroy him verbally. "You know Drew, you're just like Rapunzel. The only difference being, she lets her hair down. You, on the other hand, let everybody around you down. That's the reason you've failed to get past the first round for the last four Grand Festivals, SHRUB-HEAD! Fortunately, I've got better things to do than encountering you. So Ciao!" May smirked and left the scene. The green-haired coordinator was left fuming to himself. He cursed loudly which caused the spectators to look at him curiously. Harley and Solidad tried to calm him down and took him away. May, who was at the exit door smirked and left the stadium.

Outside the stadium, she saw four people, two males and two females, arguing with the security guard. May, always the helper, went for their help. "What's the matter miss?" May asked the security guard. "They say they are coordinators but they don't have their IDs with them. How can I let them enter into the stadium? You know how tight the security has to be on this day. It's a direct order from Mr. Contesta." The security guard replied. The girl stepped forward and started pleading. "But we are telling you since the last fifteen minutes that this is our first ever Grand Festival. We forgot to bring our IDs. We were in a rush. Please let us in. This could be a defining moment in our careers." May just smiled slightly before turning to the security guard. "It's alright Madam. You can let them in. Even I forgot my ID when I participated in my first ever Grand Festival. Now see where it brought me. This particular incident could lead them to greatness too. So just let them in this time." The security guard hesistated a bit at first but then allowed them in. "Alright. Get in. But it's just because Miss Maple said so. Be a little bit more careful from the next time." The girl nodded and laughed sheepishly before turning to May and thanking her. "Thank you so much Miss Maple. Thank you so much for helping us out. We don't know how we can pay you back." May smiled and replied. "You don't need to pay me back. Just do well in the Grand Festival. Meet y'all later." May bid them farewell and and ran towards an empty park.

She reached the park and summoned her Altaria. The Humming Pokémon appeared in front of her and nuzzled her cheek. "Alright Alty. I know you love me. I do too. But I'm kinda in a hurry right now. Get me to the hotel please." May got on Altaria's back and proceeded to fly to the hotel as fast as possible.

"Alt altaria? (Why haven't your friends and parents come?)" Altaria asked May.

"Well Max is on his journey. Dad's busy with gym. Mom's helping him. Brock and co must be busy with their activities. As far as Ash goes, he must be on a new journey already. God that boy's so restless. You know Alty, if we ever tell him to choose a new career path, I'm sure he'll think that we betrayed him." May replied. Both May and Altaria shared a laugh.

"Alt altaria? (Would you ever betray him?)" Altaria asked all of a sudden. May was surprised by Altaria's sentence as well. "I do want him to lead a normal life. I do want him to stay out of trouble. But with the kind of life he's living it's almost impossible not to fall in trouble. However, I would never let him stop chasing his dreams. That's what he lives for. It'll be like taking away half of his life from him." May replied solemnly.

Altaria decided to light up the serious mood. "Altariaa!? (What do you think he would have done if he had been betrayed!?)" May played out all the possible scenarios in her head before she stopped on one she thought would be the best. "Maybe he'd go on an exile. Maybe he'd get an invitation to a tournament. Maybe he'd evolve all of his pokémon except Pikachu. Maybe he'd come back after a few years, take part in the tournament and make everyone look like shit. Dunno! Anything could happen. Finally, there's the hotel! Oh Alty! What would I do without you!?" Altaria hummed proudly. "ALTARIA! (NOTHING!)" May sweat-dropped and playfully glared at Altaria.

Once Altaria and May landed in front of the hotel, May dashed towards the building. Naturally, the resident Nurse Joy was startled by May's action.

"What's the matter Miss Maple?" Nurse Joy asked the brunette. "Can I have the card of my room? I forgot something very important." May replied, panting heavily. "Of course you can. Here you go." Nurse Joy handed over the card to May, who, without wasting any time rushed to her room. "Wonder why she is in such a rush?" thought Nurse Joy.

In the room, May had opened several drawers and was currently engaged in rummaging through one more. "Where is it? Where IS IT!?" May said aloud as she searched frantically for the Terracotta Ribbon. Finally after a long search, she found the ribbon below a heap of her clothes.

She held it up and placed it close to her heart. It was the ribbon both Ash and May had won together in the Terracotta Town. However to May, it was something much more important than just a ribbon. The Terracotta Ribbon symbolised her love for Ash, something which she realised after a 'certain' incident. The ribbon had, in fact, become a sort of good luck charm for the brunette. "With this by my side, I WON'T LOSE! I'll steamroller through the competition." May declared, raising her fist.

Without wasting any more time, May flied back to the Slateport Stadium. Fortunately, she reached there in time. She could here the song nearing it's finish. With a confident smile and an increased determination, May marched towards the stadium.

However, as soon as the song ended, May found herself being thrown backwards by an extremely strong force, so strong that it managed to knock her unconscious. When she regained her consciousness after a few minutes, she was horrified by the scene in front of her. The whole Slateport Stadium was in flames with its debris scattered around the ground and mangled body parts of the people lying here and there. Other people were running around trying to save their lives. With all the strength that was left in her, she managed to stand on her legs. She was limping due to a wound on her right leg. She walked towards the stadium…or rather what was left of it. Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound coming from the leaves of the burnt bushes in the garden. To her surprise, she saw four people running away. The same four people whom she had allowed to enter the stadium. What surprised her more was that they weren't hurt at all. Then she read the expressions on their faces. It wasn't one of panick or fear. It was something else. Maybe something like satisfaction. Immediately, May was overcome with guilt. She dropped on her knees, realising what she had done.

SHE HAD INADVERTENTLY HELPED IN A TERRORIST ATTACK!

She started crying loudly and heavily. Crying until she had no tear to shed anymore. Unable to stand anymore due to exhaustion and heat, she collapsed on the concrete floor beneath her. After the chaos and panick around the stadium subsided a bit, a man wearing a cape came behind her, picked her up and went away.

On his way to the plane in front of him, the man dialled a number into a Pokétch. An elderly lady appeared and on seeing May on his shoulder, a look of extreme seriousness came on her face.

"So she did make it huh?" The woman asked.

"She wouldn't be on my shoulders if she didn't." The man replied.

"We have to protect her at all costs. She could be the only one who can do the job. She can't be put in danger anymore. Take her to La Utopia and when she wakes up, tell her everything and start her training at once. You'll take care of her now. Remember, nobody should know that she is alive. The Black September we feared would come has successfully taken place days before we expected. If they aren't stopped timely, I'm afraid they will strike again." The woman informed the man.

The man nodded. "You don't need to worry ma'am. She's my headache now. I'll train her in the best way possible. She'll surely be a major threat to their plans. Alright I'm out." Saying that, the man cut the call and boarded the plane.

"Where shall I take you take you sir?" The pilot asked.

"La Utopia!" The man replied.

"Aye sir!" The pilot replied and the plane took off.

* * *

 **There you have it guys. The prologue for Wrath of God. Now for everybody's information, May's the main character here, not Ash. He's just an important character, kind of a secondary protagonist.**

 **Now, how I came up with the story? I've been reading quite a few Ash Betrayal fanfics. Can't deny that they aren't bad. But each and every story have just the same plot. They also have a certain 'damsel in distress' in the story, who ends up hooking up with Ash. Now I thought, why only make Ash look badass when the other characters, especially May and Misty can be complete badasses too. That's when I came up with this story. You don't always need a betrayal to become stronger. Maybe something like the incident described in the story could change your life forever. It canclead you to greatness or it can lead to your downfall. Anyways, this is how I got the idea for the story.**

 **Now a special apology for the PearlShippers. I really like Dawn. But her death was necessary in order for the future events to take place accordingly. Originally, I just planned to keep her alive with her becoming crippled for life. But the plans had to be changed in order to make the story more interesting. So, PLEASE FORGIVE ME PEARLSHIPPERS!**

 **Well** **until then, Adios Amigos! Stay tuned for the next chapter. It may take a while. CIAO! 🖖👋**


	2. Important Update

Hello there everybody!! Sorry for the delay but the next chapter will be out in a few weeks. Actually I'd been busy with my school and stuff due to which I wasn't able to pay much attention to the story. But now that the load is less, I've started working on the next chapter.

And yeah, Shane, since you've been a constant reader of this story, I've decided to name a character of this story after you. And mind you, that character ain't gonna be a minor one.

Now all you readers can do is wait, but not for long.

Until then, CIAO!!!


End file.
